Rindu
by MayuAka
Summary: "Mayuzumi Chihiro merasakan rindu yang begitu menjijikkan."


**Kuroko no Basuke** _ **belong to**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rindu by Zokashime**

" _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro merasakan rindu yang begitu menjijikkan."**_

.

.

"Chihiro, mau celana dalamku?"

"Hah."

"Kalau rindu kau bisa menggunakannya untuk masturbasi."

"Hah."

"Aku serius."

"Hah."

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau kan bisa masturbasi menggunakan karakter _light novel_ tercintamu, ya?"

"Itu tahu."

.

Mayuzumi menatap langit kamar sembari mengingat percakapan bodoh delapan bulan yang lalu di balkon apartemennya. Ya, sebelum Akashi pergi meninggalkannya untuk kuliah di Jerman. Ingat betul bagaimana Akashi mengamuk setelah obrolan mengenai celana dalam yang bisa digunakan untuk masturbasi tak ia tanggapi dengan benar dan akibatnya, _light novel_ volume terfavorit habis dicabik-cabik.

Mayuzumi tahu Akashi bisa melakukan apa pun kalau sudah kesal, tapi entah kenapa tidak pernah kapok meski berakhir dengan serangan terhadap _light novel_ , karena alasannya, ia sangat menyukai Akashi yang seperti itu, suka saat dia merasa tersaingi oleh karaker-karakter buku kecil yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa.

Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit ke laci meja lampu di sampingnya, di sana ada satu polaroid mereka berdua yang di dapatkan dari hasil jalan-jalan ke taman malam untuk membujuk Akashi supaya tak terus mengamuk dan menghabiskan koleksi novelnya. Ia ingin mengambil namun gelap ruangan dan dingin AC yang menyerang malah membuat menarik selimut dan berakhir dengan mengubur diri, tenggelam dalam rindu menyesakkan.

Otot tubuh lemas menyerang syaraf otak hingga disfungsi. Mayuzumi tak masalah dengan hubungan jarak jauh sebab biasanya pun jarang bertemu, tapi malam ini sungguh merindukan Akashi, sungguh, sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan jemari yang dengan kulang ajar membuka LINE dan mengetikkan "aku rindu" lalu di kirim pada seseorang yang tidak tahu sedang berbuat apa di sana dan di sini dirinya gila.

Ya, ini benar-benar gila, Mayuzumi tak paham dengan definisi rindu tapi yang ia rasakan sangat kacau sebab tidak bisa mengendalikan otaknya seperti biasa, kini hati yang sepi sedang berontak mengalahkan akal sehat dan ia benci. Kalau biasanya hanya rindu dan membuat 'junior' bangun, ia manjakan dengan celana dalam yang Akashi tinggal, bukan apa-apa hanya memanfaatkan apa yang disarankan kekasih.

Malam ini berbeda. Sudah dikatakan kalau semuanya kacau.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat kecil.

Ingin berteriak tapi tak mungkin dilakukan, memang ia pikir di hutan. Ingin menangis tapi tak bisa, air mata enggan keluar. Ingin apa sebenarnya diri yang bodoh ini, ingin Akashi tiba-tiba mucul di hadapan? Itu sungguh tidak mungkin dasar idiot. Argh, hentikan bayangan wajah Akashi yang terus bermunculan dalam hitamnya pemandangan mata tertutup.

.

Bipppppppppp...bippppppppp...

Getaran ponsel yang masih digenggam mampu membuat diri terhentak. Sebuah _Vidio call_ membuat irisnya bereaksi ketika nama yang dirindukan terpampang dalam layar ponsel yang begitu terang dan jarinya tak mampu menolak.

"Hahahaha!"

Itulah yang pertama Mayuzumi dengar ketika sudah terhubung. Tak ada basa-basi. Lelaki manis bermanik delima di layar ponselnya terbahak tanpa aturan. Ia ingin membungkam dengan bibir mulut yang terbuka lebar di sana.

"Hahahaha!"

"Kalau telepon hanya untuk menertawakan mending tidak usah!" Mayuzumi kesal.

"Haha. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Chihiro ternyata bisa juga mengatakan rindu."

"Tak usah mengejek."

"Serius. Hampir tiga tahun kita pacaran, baru kali ini kau bilang rindu. Aku kira ponselmu ada yang membajak makanya ingin kupastikan."

Mayuzumi masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa tawa mengejek Akashi, ah, rasanya ingin tenggelam dalam lautan. "Terus."

"Kalau orang rindu jangan cuek," Akashi berhenti tertawa sepenuhnya, "Omong-omong hidupkan lampunya, untuk apa _vidio call_ kalau hanya melihat layar hitam."

"Aku malas bergerak," sumpah, ia tidak bohong.

"Licik! Aku juga ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Wajahku tidak berubah, masih tampan seperti dulu."

"Haha," Akashi kembali tertawa. Sungguh? Ada apa dengan Chihiro-nya di sana. "Kau jatuh di kamar mandi, ya? Atau seseorang memukul kepalamu dengan tongkat bisbol?"

Mayuzumi tak berkedip memandangi dia yang mengoceh, kalau bisa ingin pergi dan memeluknya sampai lemas.

"Cepat hidupkan lampunya," sekali lagi Akashi memerintah.

"Tidak mau."

"Oke, kita sudahi saja kalau begitu. Percuma, kan."

"Iya, iya," bahkan ia lemah hanya dengan ancaman kecil, benar-benar tidak sehat otaknya. Turun dari kasur menapaki lantai dingin yang menyetrum dan membangunkan rambut-rambut halus tubuh. "Puas?" katanya setelah kembali ke atas kasur dan menghadap seseorang dalam ponsel.

"Begitu dong, katanya rindu tapi sikapnya masih sama saja."

"Memang mau aku bagaimana?"

"Bersikap lebih manis sedikit seperti mengatakan cinta atau apalah."

Mayuzumi tersenyum samar, "Aku biasa mengatakan cinta lewat tindakan, seperti saat membuatmu berteriak karena 'kumasuki'," dan Mayuzumi lebih melebarkan sedikit senyumnya ketika Akashi mulai melotot dan diakhiri dengan helaan napas.

"Bagaimana, apa kesepian tanpa diriku? Kau punya banyak waktu dengan novel-novelmu itu. Tidak ada yang ganggu, bahkan sebelum aku pergi kau hanya memedulikan bukumu."

Mayuzumi bungkam. Perkataan Akashi benar dan ada suatu penyesalan. Soal kesepian ia acuh sebelumnya tapi sekarang ingin mati, perasaan yang berlebihan ini membuat tidak nyaman namun tak tahu bagaimana menghempaskan.

"Sekarang malah diam,Chihiro rindunya palsu."

"Kau banyak omong sekali, ya."

"Itu karena aku juga rindu."

"Benarkah?" Mayuzumi menegakkan bantal ke dinding lalu dibuat sandaran. "Tapi sepertinya kau betah di habitat orang atau memang berencana ganti negara."

Akashi menyerngit, "Hah, bahkan aku belum ada setahun di sini," tersenyum heran, "Kenapa, kau takut aku tak kembali?" godanya.

"Tentu," tegas Mayuzumi.

"Bohong," Akashi pun berkata tegas, "Saat aku masih di sana selalu kau acuhkan, aku berkunjung didiamkan, malah sepertinya mengharapkanmu menjemputku ke bandara adalah hal tak mungkin. Pesanku jarang dibalas, apalagi teleponku, mana mau kau angkat. Selama delapan bulan ini memang kau pernah menteleponku? Tidak. Pesan saja jarang, makanya aku kaget dapat pesan darimu dan mengatakan rindu."

"Lalu kau marah akan semuanya dan tak mau pulang."

"Mungkin."

Mayuzumi tertohok dalam, denyutan hati rasanya ngilu. Yah, memang salahnya, tapi kurang tepat jika Akashi mengatakan saat ia sedang gila. "Ya, pokoknya jangan coba-coba mencari yang lebih baik dariku."

"Egois."

"Memang."

"Ada seseorang yang begitu perhatian denganku, kalau dibandingkan dengan Chihiro bedanya seperti tanah dan langit," ucap Akashi santai, ia berkata yang sebenarnya.

Ugh, rasanya Mayuzumi ingin membanting _smartphone_ , tembok di hadapannya cukup kuat kalau untuk sekadar memecahkan LCD. Akashi harusnya tahu kalau dirinya tak suka dibanding-bandingkan. Sekarang tak tahu harus menjawab apa, kemudian atensinya teralih pada pakaian Akashi yang begitu rapi, "Apa kau baru saja pergi dengannya?"

"Iya, mengantar mencari kamera."

Mayuzumi mulai mual mendengarnya. "Hanya mencari kamera harus di antar? Dia tak punya teman selain dirimu?"

"Temannya banyak," Akashi masih menjawab santai, "Tapi dia memintaku untuk mengantar, apa boleh buat aku tak sibuk juga hari ini."

"Kau bisa menolak, kan?"

"Kenapa, tidak suka?"

"Pikir sajalah, kau mengatakan semuanya dengan santai pada pacarmu."

"Aku hanya berteman, tidak usah dipikirkan. Chihiro, peduli itu bukan sifatmu, jadilah dirimu yang biasanya."

Mayuzumi mendesis, ulu hatinya seperti tertimpa beban berat dari ketinggian. Suhu tubuh naik mencoba menahan emosi. Begitukah pikiran Akashi sekarang tentangnya. Semua salahnya, ia mengerti. Sangat. Sedang merindu tapi keadaan malah memburuk. "Memang aku tidak sepeduli itu padamu?"

"Bahkan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Maaf. Bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan lelaki itu."

"Hah, sekarang kau mulai tidak mepercayaiku, Chihiro."

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa? Kau melarangku punya teman."

Kepala tersalut helaian abu mulai memusing, inginnya bermanja malah makin kacau suasana. "Kubilang bukan begitu, kan. Melarang kau bergaul? Orangtuamu saja mungkin tak pernah, kenapa aku harus melakukannya yang hanya sebatas pacar."

"Ya, lalu, kau menyuruhku menjauhinya."

Mayuzumi menghela, "Sepertinya dia sedang mendekatimu, aku hanya tak suka. Itu saja."

"Itu artinya kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Baiklah."

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas."

Mayuzumi tak suka cara Akashi menatapnya sekarang, namun emosi juga percuma karena semuanya jauh. Ia tak mungkin bisa memecahkan kepala lelaki yang mulai mendekati kekasihnya itu, tak mungkin juga marah pada Akashi, yang ada malah memperburuk suasana. Sialan. "Kita ganti topik obrolan. Bagaimana kuliahnya?"

"Jawab aku dulu, kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Aku percaya, jadi sudahi."

"Kau terpaksa, aku tahu, wajahmu mengatakannya."

"Terus aku harus bagaimana? Melarangmu salah, mempercayaimu dibilang terpaksa."

"Inilah yang membedakanmu dengannya, bagaimanapun Chihiro memang tidak pernah bisa peduli."

Nah, sekarang tangannya gemetar dan siap membanting ponsel. Kenapa Akashi, apa tadi ada omongannya yang salah. Tolonglah, jangan ubah rindunya jadi kesal. "Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Apa kau ingin mencari kesalahanku dan ada alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan."

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Karena sudah tidak mengerti mau dibawa ke mana pembicaraan ini, aku merindukanmu bukannya mau bertengkar, Akashi."

"Chihiro?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menatapku."

"Kalau aku memang mau mengakhiri hubungan kita, bagaimana denganmu?"

Cukup. Tubuhnya melemas. Telinganya bermasalah? Akashi salah bicara? Apa yang barusan ia dengar, sebuah pernyataan putus? Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab.

"Chihiro, maaf kalau tiba-tiba, tapi sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat."

Waktu yang tepat katanya? Mayuzumi _blank_ , balasan rindunya seperti ini kah? Apa ia merasa rindu karena Akashi memang bukan miliknya lagi.

"Kau serius? Sejak kapan dengannya?" sekarang ia baru ingin menangis.

"Belum ada satu bulan."

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Aku di sini sedang menunggumu dan kau di sana tidur dengannya."

"Chihiro, perkataannmu tidak sopan."

Mayuzumi menutup mata sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat. Cairan tersapu , melaju melewati pipi pucat. Tulang lengan melemas tak bisa menopang ponsel supaya tetap di hadapannya. Gila karena rindu dan akhirnya gila juga karena sakit hati. Yah, dia tidak mungkin juga menyalahkan Akashi apalagi menuduh menghianatinya, memang dari awal siapa yang salah? Diri sendiri, kan. Siapa yang menyia-nyiakan? Dirinya, kan? Dan siapa yang akhirnya menyesal?

"Chihiro!"

"Chihiro!"

Panggilan itu terngiang, syoknya kembali kepermukaan.

"Chihiro!"

Ah, dia belum mematikan telepon yang masih tersambung. Diangkat kembali ke hadapan, sebelum itu, ia enyahkan sisa cairan yang menepel di pinggiran mata, menahannya untuk tak keluar lagi, cukup satu tetes yang begitu menyakitkan. Sadarilah dirinya memang bukan pilihan Akashi.

"CHIHIRO!"

Menatap kembali seseorang yang sedang berteriak dalam benda kecil persegi panjang. Mencoba lapang dada, memang bisa apa? Menyusulnya ke Jerman lalu menghajar lelaki yang sudah merebut Akashi? Atau membawa Akashi pulang dengannya. Mimpi. Iya, ini memang waktunya bermimpi sebab sudah hampir larut malam. Ia merasa terguncang, dunianya jungkir balik.

"Hey, Chihiro, bangun!"

Mayuzumi membuka mata sekali hentakan dan begitu terkejut di atas wajahnya ada Akashi sedang menatap bingung.

"Mimpi apa sampai menangis?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

Ah, ternyata hanya mimpi, tapi sungguh begitu menakutkan. Jenis mimpi ada dua; yang menyesal setelah bangun karena mimpi yang begitu indah, dan teramat sangat bersyukur setelah bangun karena mimpi yang begitu buruk.

"Chihiro, kau mimpi buruk?" Akashi kembali melayangkan tanya. "Aku baru saja tiba dan menghidupkan lampu tadinya ingin mengejutkan, tapi melihatmu sedang menangis dengan mata tertutup. Kau baik-baik saja, ingin diambilkan minum?"

"Akashi?"

"Hm."

Mayuzumi menangkupkan telapak tangan di pipi Akashi yang dingin, menatap manik itu lekat nan dalam, "Kau sungguh Akashi?"

"Apa, sih, Chihiro," Akashi tak paham. "Memang aku terlihat seperti hantu? Kau belum bangun sepenuhnya, ya."

Telapak itu naik meraba telinga dan berakhir menelusup helaian halus yang ia rindukan. "Sungguh?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Tak suka aku tiba-tiba datang, ya."

"Bukan, hanya sedang bersyukur kalau hal menyakitkan itu tidak nyata."

"Hal ... menyakitkan apa?" sungguh baru datang sudah dibuat bingung.

Mayuzumi tersenyum lembut, menarik Akashi hingga jatuh ke atas tubuhnya, didekap erat dan dicium dalam nan hangat. Setelah sekian lama, Akashi berontak, Mayuzumi membebaskan bibir tapi tidak dengan dekapan. Akashi memburu oksigen sampai terengah. Selepas dirasa cukup, Mayuzumi kembali menelusupkan kepala merah itu dalam lehernya. Dekapan dieratkan tanda bersyukur yang tak terhingga.

"Chihiro, kau kenapa? Aku tak bisa bernapas," ucap Akashi. "Mau membunuhku?"

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Mayuzumi, "Terima kasih sudah pulang."

Akashi menegakkan kepala dan menatap netra Mayuzumi yang begitu dekat, kedua tangannya keluar dari dekapan dan menyibakkan poni abu yang makin panjang. "Besok potong, ya."

Mayuzumi tersenyum dan mencium sekilas bibir yang baru saja berkamit, "Aku merindukanmu," katanya kemudian.

Akashi masih belum berhenti memainkan rambut, "Aku tahu, kau sudah bilang di LINE. Nah, itu aku baru mau tiba di bandara."

"Reaksimu pasti tertawa saat membaca."

"Haha, Iya. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Chihiro ternyata bisa juga mengatakan rindu."

Ah, ini omongan sama dengan mimpinya. Mayuzumi mengeyahkan pikira-pikiran aneh, intinya sekarang Akashi ada dalam dekapannya, jangan berpikir macam-macam. "Kenapa tidak mengabari kalau pulang, aku bisa jemput di bandara."

"Nanti jadi tidak mengejutkan. Ini saja gagal," Akashi kembali menatap, "Gara-gara melihatmu menangis sembari tidur? Mimpi apa, beri tahu aku."

Saking rindunya dan khawatir Mayuzumi sampai memimpikan hal aneh. Meski percaya, kadang tersirat pikiran-pikiran konyol, salah satunya takut Akashi memilih orang lain yang lebih baik darinya, dan hal tak bisa dipercaya lainnya ia sampai menangis. Apa dirinya begitu mencintai Akashi? Mungkin sepertinya begitu.

"Chihiro, kau tak menjawabku."

"Sudah dibilang bukan apa-apa, aku mimpi masuk jurang."

"Sampai menangis? Dasar lemah."

"Perutku menancap di bambu runcing hingga isinya ke mana-mana, mataku tertusuk ranting, kepalaku–"

"Oke, hentikan. Omong-omong kita harus bicara sambil berpelukan seperti ini. Aku berat, lho?"

Mayuzumi seketika bangun dan membuat Akashi kaget. "Jangan duduki selimutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Turun?"

"Ke mana?"

"Turun dari ranjang."

"Hah," namun Akashi mengikuti perintah Mayuzumi yang seenaknya.

"Matikan lampunya, kau yang menghidupkan tadi."

"..."

Kini Mayuzumi menghidupkan lampu tidur sebagai pengganti. "Masuk," perintah selanjutnya pada Akashi.

"..."

"Masuk dalam selimut," jelasnya.

"Aneh."

Mayuzumi menarik selimut dan menutupi mereka berdua, memiringkan tubuh dan memeluk figur tercinta, menaikkan satu kaki Akashi ke pinggangnya sedangkan kakinya sendiri menelusup celah kedua kaki Akashi.

"Chihiro aku heran," kata Akashi. Kini dirinya didekap erat, ia bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung yang berdebum di dada yang sedang disinggahi. "Sikapmu ini tidak biasa ... kau lebih hangat padaku," ucap Akashi selanjutnya.

"Berisik, bersyukurlah," ia pun heran dan akan lebih bersyukur kalau Akashi tidak banyak bertanya. Mimpinya akan dijadikan sebuah pelajaran sebelum kehilangan itu berubah nyata, setidaknya lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Tetap saja bingung."

"Tapi senang, kan."

"Begitulah," kedua tangan Akashi bergerak nakal membuka kancing piyama Mayuzumi sampai habis lalu meraba otot-otot yang terbentuk di sana. "Aku suka otot perut dan dadamu."

"Oh. Kalau otot yang di bawah sana?" kemudian, "Ugh," hentak Mayuzumi merasakan satu kepalan mendarat di atas pusarnya. "Suka, kan?" ulangnya, ia tak mau berhenti menggoda.

"Jangan bertanya, bodoh."

Seringai dalam remang mengembang, Mayuzumi menarik satu tangan Akashi yang sedang mengelus otot dadanya dan diarahkan untuk masuk dalam sangkar dan menemukan otot yang lebih ingin pijitan. "Rindu dengannya tidak?" bisiknya sensual di telinga Akashi yang memanas.

"U.. umh."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Argh!" Mayuzumi berjengit, "Jangan kasar-kasar, itu benda berharga."

"Makanya diam. Kupatahkan kalau kau terus menggoda."

"Tidak lagi," Mayuzumi menjawab pasrah kemudian melumat bibir yang merengut, bermain dengan daging tak bertulang dan mereka mulai berdansa.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **MayuAka: Kalian mau kita lanjut naena nggak, hahaha?**

 **Yang ditulis di sini merupakan ungkapan kalau saya betapa merindukan MayuAka. Terima kasih sudah membaca, salam,**

 **MayuAka-Zoka.**


End file.
